


The Wedding Ring

by thedarklordapproves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarklordapproves/pseuds/thedarklordapproves
Summary: "Do you, Severus Snape, take Eden Olivia as your lawfully wedded wife?"Severus Snape never knew that his quest to win Voldemort's trust would include getting married. But there was nothing he could do to stop the series of events that resulted in his marriage to fellow Death Eater, Eden Olivia."I do."*************"Do you, Eden Olivia, take Severus Snape to be your lawfully wedded husband?"Eden always knew she was destined for an arranged marriage. The fact that she had never seen this man before didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was getting married to a man her mother wanted her to get married to. This couldn't be that bad, could it?"I do."





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!!!  
> So this is just an idea that came to my mind a few days ago..... it's kind of a long story but I'll try my best to update regularly...  
> Anyways.... so well yeah I'm actually not Christian. .. nor do I have English as my first language.... so literally this chapter is entirely based on what I've seen in the movies....   
> Do point out if I've got anything wrong.....

"Do you, Eden Olivia, take Severus Snape to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

There was a long pause.  


"I do."

"And do you, Severus Snape, take Eden Olivia as your lawfully wedded wife?"

He didn't hesitate.

"I do."

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Severus looked over at the short girl draped in white standing besides him and holding a bouquet. She was staring at the floor continuously.

He knew what had to be done.

He lifted her chin up. Black eyes locked with green ones. And Eden closed her eyes.

He leaned in and connected their lips in a brief kiss.

Everyone clapped. They were all happy. Eden's mother was the happiest. Why wouldn't she be? Her only daughter had just married the Dark Lord's most loyal servant. It was a time to rejoice.


	2. The battle of Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took forever to update!!!
> 
> But thank god I finally got tume and here it is... the next chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy :*

The silence of the peaceful moonlit night was shattered by loud blasts and screams. The night was ablaze with green and red jets of light flying everywhere and wrecking havoc in their wake. This was it. The final battle between good and bad. Between light and dark. Between Harry Potter’s friends and Voldemort's servants.

 

The Battle of Hogwarts.

 

Groups of students stood on top of towers, in the grounds, and at the entrances, maning the boundaries protecting the ones inside and fighting for a noble cause. While on the opposing side stood battle-hardened death eaters aiming to kill. 

 

A little far from the battle ground stood the small village of Hogsmeade, usually a peaceful and bustling place. But tonight, its houses were shivering with shockwaves of the battle and its residents stood awake, aware of the historical battle taking place at a stone's throw.

 

In the centre of the main road, a little far from the Hogshead bar which was now crawling with hundreds of students, appeared a figure out of thin air. 

 

The figure appeared to be feminine and had an air of urgency. She took one look at the castle of Hogwarts and her heartbeats became a hundred times faster.

 

Eden had always known that someday a war would break out but now that the 'someday' had come, she realised she didn't want to fight at all.

 

She was a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor. She never liked war and putting her life in danger, but the mark on her left arm commanded her to join the fight whether she wanted to or not. But the burning mark wasn't the reason she was here, she was here to find someone who she knew would be the first one to be killed by those against the dark lord. 

 

Her husband. The dark lord's most trusted servent. The headmaster of Hogwarts. Severus Snape.

 

Mrs. Eden Snape ran towards the castle. Her mind replaying everything that had happened in the last three years. She still clearly remembered the day her marriage had been fixed with Severus. 

 

\----FLASHBACK----

 

**She was in a dark and eerily furnished room. The dark lord had been recently resurrected and Eden had just joined his ranks. She was sitting there with her mother and the dark lord himself. The dark lord was very happy with the help her mother had provided him at the time of his resurrection.**

**"You have been of great value to your master. You shall be rewarded." Voldemort said while caressing his pet snake.**

**"My Lord knows I did nothing for the aim of getting rewarded. All I want is to be considered a trusted servant." Her mother replied.**

**"That you are, Olivia. But you have shown true loyalty, something many of the other Death Eaters have failed to show." Voldemort said and Eden knew he was talking about Snape. "Ask for anything and you shall be rewarded."**

**"My lord, I have everything that a woman might desire." Her mother said, but then she looked at Eden and her eyes lit up suddenly. "But there is something I have always wanted, but have been unable to get so far."**

**"And what is that?"**

**"My lord, all I've ever wanted is to get my dear daughter married to a respectable man."**

**Eden's jaw fell in surprise at that precise moment. Voldemort looked over at her, his scarlet eyes taking in her appearance.**

**"I see nothing wrong with her."**

**"Yes, my Lord. My daughter is a perfect match for any man. She's beautiful and smart. She was the Slytherin Prefect of her time. And she is a devout servant to you, just like I am. But still we have been struggling with getting a suitable man for her." Eden's mother said while Eden sat there frozen in shock. "It would be the greatest reward for me if you could fix her marriage with one of your followers, master."**

**Eden could all but watch as Voldemort continued to pet his snake, apparently lost in thought.**

**"Very well. Your wish shall be fulfilled."**

\--------------------------------

 

Eden had now reached the boundary of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She could now clearly see the battle and it seemed that the protectors of Hogwarts were grossly outnumbered by death eaters. 

 

Voldemort had seeked the support of creatures of all manner. Eden could see gaints and dementors and gaint spiders and werewolves and several other creatures attacking the school.

 

She saw members of the Order of the Phoenix bravely fighting the dark side, and suddenly felt guilty to be one of the death eaters. She didn't want war. She didn't want to harm anyone. But she knew that as soon as she entered the school she would be attacked. But it didn't matter. She had to go inside and find her husband, no matter how risky it was. Feeling her palms go sweaty, Eden took a deep breath and crossed the boundary, all the while thinking of the first night of their marriage.

 

\----FLASHBACK----

**"That room there will be yours and this one's mine." A tuxedo covered Severus told a bewildered Eden.**

**"We are going to have separate rooms? Didn't we just get married?"**

**The glare that she got from him made her recoil.**

**"This is how we'll live. If you have a problem, you can leave."**

**Eden's eyes widened.**

**"You know I can't leave." She said softly.**

**"Then stay in the room you are given and STOP COMPLAINING."**

**Severus crossed the tiny sitting room in two long strides and settled himself in an armchair. He then lifted a copy of Daily Prophet from the rickety table and started reading.**

**Eden stared wide-eyed at the black haired man.**

_**What's wrong with this guy? He just got married! He didn't even ask me to sit or something.** _

__

**As if reading her thoughts, Severus lifted his eyes off the paper and said, "I already told you where your room is, and unless you wish to stay here all night and watch me read, I'll suggest you go and sleep."**

\---------------------------

 

And just like that, he had ignored the fact that she was his wife for three long years. Eden had tried to have normal married relationship with him but after a month or so she just gave up and accepted the obvious, Severus didn't love her. Nor that she loved him back. This marriage had been fixed without the consent of either of them. Eden had been forced to say yes because of her mother and Severus was just never given the choice.

 

From what she had heard before her marriage, Snape had been spending the fourteen years of Voldemort's absence as a teacher in Hogwarts. The Dark Lord had first thought that Snape had abandoned him but after hearing what Snape had to say in his defense, he had been convinced of the potions master's loyalty. But Eden had known that Voldemort had not really trusted Snape right after he returned. She felt that Voldemort chose Snape for this marriage because he wanted to test his loyalty. He wanted to see if Snape would agree to marry a girl just because his master wanted him to. And obviously, Snape had passed in that test.

 

She ran across the ground, her eyes never leaving the enormous door of Hogwarts. She tried the locator charm, but obviously Severus was too smart to fall for that. Her charm was blocked before it reached him. She ran her eyes all across the open battle field. Hundreds upon hundreds of witches and wizards were fighting and everywhere she looked, she could see nothing but torture and murder.

 

She couldn't take it anymore, ignoring everyone else and blocking every curse that came her way, she sprinted towards the castle. She entered the doors, ran without stop until reached the seventh floor where she could see smoke and ashes. And Draco.

 

"Draco! Draco! Are you alright? What happened here?" Eden asked sprinting to the place.

 

But suddenly she stopped, recognising the boy before her, Harry Potter.

 

" Who are you?" Asked a red head, his wand aloft.

 

"Get back." Ordered another girl  with messy brown hair.

 

"Lower that wand, you mudblood!" Draco snarled at the girl as he pointed his wand towards her.

 

"Draco! No! It's alright kids. I'm not here to fight. I have some other business. You can relax." Eden interjected. 

 

Harry and his friends started discussing about something and Eden faced Draco.

 

"Where's Severus?"

 

"I don't know."

 

"You don't know? Well then where's your father?"

 

"I don't know that either."

 

"The dark lord?"

 

"No idea."

 

"What do you know then?"

 

"I know that Snape got into a duel with the professors and ran for his life."

 

"You're lying. Severus would never flee from a fight."

 

"That's what I heard. Now let me go."

 

Eden was distorted. She had nothing to do now, all the kids had left and now she was faced with a growing uneasiness.

 

_Its alright. Severus's gonna be fine. He's strong enough to take care of himself._


End file.
